Luigi vs freddy krueger
Intro NO RULES TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight luigi yawnd as he is in his nightcap he then goes to bed just then he is seen in a nightmarish place luigi looks around scared just then the dream demon himself appearsf freddy: welcome to my nightmare luigi screams in terror but puts up a pose in defense Fight FACE YOUR FEARS FIGHT! freddy laughs at how pathetic luigi's defense pose is and starts slashing at him but luigi jumps on top ofhim freddy: you son of a bitch! freddy angrily slashes at luigi it leaves a slight scar luigi then runs off 40 just then luigi hears a voice mario: luigi! luigi: mario? he then sees mario luigi: mario! freddy is revealed to be dressed up as mario freddy: fooled you luigi then runs away in fear freddy makes chase luigi however then sees a question block as freddy comes out of it luigi screams but get's out his power star 18 freddy: the hell? luigi then turns invincible freddy can't even scratch him luigi then plows right into freddy and spins him around but it doesn phase him luigi then pummels on him then throws him freddy: gonna take more then that plumber boy the invicibility wears out but he then get's out his cat tail freddy: huh? 14 luigi then turns into a cat but freddy laughs freddy: what are you gonna do fraidy cat? luigi then answers freddy as he jumps onto him and scratches him freddy then turns into bowser and attacks but luigi grabs some cherries and more of him is seen freddy can't keep up he then slashes at one of them snikt 11 but it's fake he slashes at another one another dimestore phony he slashes at another and another more fakes freddy: where are you? freddy then slashes at luigi it's a direct hit and the real one he then laughs freddy: found you! luigi then runs off then stops and get's out a smash ball and uses the poltergust freddy is sucked as he is sucked up and throw out into the pipe it stabs him but doesn't kill him freddy: i thought that only worked on ghost luigi smiles then throws a fireball burning one of freddy's hand he screams out in pain freddy: damn you freddy then turns into bowser and starts attacking luigi 4 luigi is pretty bruised up freddy: this is my world luigi you can't kill me here i'm the dream demon bitch 2 luigi then get's an idea as suddenly they are in luigi's world freddy: oh damnit! luigi then get's uses his negative zone causing freddy to fall asleep freddy: why do i feel so sleepy? luigi then throws him into his furnace as freddy screams out in defeat and death freddy tries to reach out and claw luigi but he closes it at the last second freddy: no!!!! damn you luigi luigi: bye bye freddy is then burnt alive never to be seen again KO! Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...LUIGI!